Somente os ninjas do portão vêem!
by Natii-chan
Summary: Mais um dia que os dois ninjas se juntam para lembrar de fatos que ocorreu com os outros e que somente eles presenciaram! - Izumo e Kotetsu - NÃO É YAOI - CONTINUAÇÃO - VERSÃO PÓS-GUERRA - COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

**Só os ninjas do portão vêem!**

_**X**_

Disclaimer: N . A . D .

**_X_**

Narração

"- Dialogo"

_"-Lembraça ou pensamento"_

**_X_**

**_X_**

_**X**  
_

"- Guardas do portão é a melhor missão, não acha?" Perguntou Kotetsu a Izumo.

"- Humm depende do ponto de vista né." Respondeu preguiçosamente já que aquele dia ainda estava bem 'calmo'

"- Como depende? Somos nos os que vemos quem chega e como chega, o jeito que saem e como voltam. Temos os podres dos maiores ninjas da vila até da Hokage." Disse quase com revolta

"- Vendo por esse ponto de vista é uma ótima missão." Respondeu Izumo com um sorriso malicioso. "Você se lembra dos piores?" Perguntou

"- Qual dos, são tantos. Lembra de Tsunade e Jiraya?" Respondeu Kotetsu com ar sonhador.

:

"_ -Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama? Chamava o moreno atras do balção  
_

_-O que? Pergunto com a testa em nó de raiva._

_-Tem que assinar o livro de entrada. Disse com receio_

_-O que, eu sou a HO. KA. GE. Disse pausadamente para o rapaz._

_-Mais foram ordens da senhora, que disse que não era para passar ninguém sem assinar._

_-Pois é Tsunade, ele ta certo eu tava junto quando você deu essa missão a ele._

_Tsunade somente chegou ao balcão, bufou e assinou seguido por Jiraya._

_-Cara se sentiu? Perguntou Izumo para Kotetsu_

_-O que o bafo de sake? Respondeu_

_-Não,não a tensão sexual. Disse baixinho_

_-A tensão pelo jeito já será aliviada."_

_:  
_

A lembrança daquele dia deu um novo animo para esse dia tranqüilo por demais. E pessoa por pessoa foi se seguindo arrancando risos e olhares curiosos.

:

"_-Aqui Sakura-san, os registros de ontem e hoje de manhã. Entregou kotetsu_

_-Obrigada. Disse após um bocejo_

_-Nossa ta tendo tanto serviço assim no hospital Sakura-san? _

_-Claro, alem de trabalhar igual uma escrava lá e ainda tenho que vir aqui buscar esses registros nem tempo para dormir to tendo. Reclamava a medica-nin enquanto voltava pelo caminho que tinha chego._

_-Bom então isso explica um daqueles chupões no pescoço dela né. Disse Izumo, já que todos da vila sabiam dos tórridos encontros após o turno dela no hospital, na casa do Uchiha. _

_-Ou pelo menos ela colocasse uma roupa limpa, você viu aquelas manchas estranhas no colete dela, seria baba ou vomito?"_

:

Até aquele momento só havia passado três pessoas, duas de saída e uma de entrada. A propósito essa que tinha chego de Suna teve um fato interessante em sua ultima visita ao seu guia preguiçoso.

:

"_-Olha aqui Shikamaru. Disse a ninja de suna dando de dedo na cara do Nara. Eu gosto de você, mais essa sua filosofia de vida de só olhar as nuvens e dormir não da mais, eu tenho minhas necessidades. Esbravejava a loira _

_-Calma, eu sei só que... Foi interrompido pela garota com um brilho de fúria nos olhos verdes._

_-Calma nada sabe quantos dias eu levo para chegar aqui? Três, três, mas como vim somente pra te ver cheguei em um dia e meio não parei para dormir nem nada, passo dois dias e você só quer dormir e olhar as nuvens? Assim não dá._

_-Are, are, are. Resmungava Shikamaru por causa da bronca em publico._

_-Are nada, na próxima vez que eu voltar vai ser sua ultima chance._

_-Tá, cuidado com a volta._

_-Até. E ela foi assinou colocando seu nome no livro de saída do dia e seguindo em direção ao deserto._

_-Se ela pelo menos fosse mais clara, não teríamos perdido dois. Reclamou e foi andando chutando as pedras que tinha pelo caminho._

_-Viu somos invisíveis, nem perceberam que estávamos aqui. Disse Kotetsu com um ar de graça na voz. E pelo visto Shikamaru não anda cuidando muito bem da sua garota._

_-A preguiça já domina o corpo dele, coitado. Disse olhando para a ninja que se afastava. E ela fica tão linda revoltada daquele jeito."_

:

O primeiro pensamento de Izumo quando Temari assinou o livro de entrada e se afastou o bastante para que não escutasse o comentário foi.

"-Será que Shikamaru esta preparado para a 'tempestade de areia'?"

A pergunta serviu somente para arrancar risos do colega.

:

Naquele momento chega um garoto serio pisando duro nem olha pro lado e só assina UCHIHA SASUKE. Em letras garrafais como se tivesse acabado de sair da escola. A letra dele já havia sido motivos de tantas piadas na vila que não tinha mais graça. O que todos sabiam era que Sasuke tinha 3 vícios:

1. Sakura.

2. Tomates.

3. Chocolate.

Esse ultimo foi descoberto de maneira cômica pelos dois amigos.

:

"_-Sasuke-kun. Gritava Sakura com um pacote em suas mãos antes que ele fosse à missão._

_-O que Sakura? Respondeu seco e frio._

_-Você esqueceu aquilo. Disse levantando o pacote suspeito._

_-Ahhh obrigada. Disse arregalando os olhos por esquecer algo tão importante e pegando o pacote e colocando na bolsa. Mais eu já tinha um guardado aqui nos meus bolsos._

_Ele foi em direção a cabine dos guardas e assinou seu nome com aquela letra horrível._

_-Sasuke-kun já disse pra você fazer um pouco de caligrafia, essa sua letra é vergonhosa, até Tsunade-sama tem uma letra mais bonita. Disse em um tom serio._

_-Ahg chega, eu tenho que me preocupar com as missões e não com esses detalhes banais_

_Ele foi em direção ao portão da vila, quando Izumo olhou para Kotetsu com cara de interrogação e perguntou._

_-Será que ele fez nas calças? Quase segurando o riso._

_-Sakura, o que aconteceu com ele? Disse Kotetsu apontando para Sasuke que saia da vila com umas manchas suspeitas na calça._

_Sakura leva a mão à boca arregala os olhos e grita _

_-SASUKE, SEU CHOCOLOTE DERRETEU. Ela gritou e ele se vira e passa a mão na parte traseira da calça e volta resmungando._

_-Maldito calor, meu precioso chocolate porque ele tinha que derreter? Logo o meio amargo. Isso só acontece comigo mesmo.e voltou bufando de raiva._

_Ao ver aquilo os dois não se agüentam e caem na gargalhada o que não passa despercebido pelo Uchiha, 'letra feia' e 'calça melada de chocolate', que lança um olhar mortal aos dois que mesmo assim não param de rir." _

:

Nunca foi segredo para ninguém na vila que Naruto era um garoto afobado e meio esquecido, mas aquele dia tinha sido demais até para ele.

:

"_-Naruto, você esta sendo o primeiro a sair hoje e tão cedo. Disse Kotetsu ao loiro sorridente._

_-Pois é a vovó gosta de judiar de mim, mas sabe quando parece que está esquecendo alguma coisa? Disse assinando o registro no numero 1._

_-Não seria a sua calça? Perguntou Kotetsu apontando para a samba-canção verde com potes de ramem laranja._

_-Ahh sim, obrigada, me deixa voltar antes que a vila acorde. Diz voltando ao apartamento._

_-Ainda bem que ele esta indo sozinho, imagine se a Hyuuga estivesse junto. Disse Izumo vendo o loiro se afastar."_

:

Já era quase três da tarde e só havia passado 4 pessoas pelo portão principal da vila. Aquilo realmente estava parado, até dava para ficar observando o céu azul.

Um ninja quase sai da vila, mais volta olha para os guardas e os cumprimenta, como sempre com um meio tchau, aquilo acontece desde que eles o ajudaram a esconder

**'O SEGREDO'**

:

"_-Quem é aquele que ta vindo? Perguntou Izumo, aquela era a nova brincadeira para ver se o tempo passava um pouco mais rápido_

_-Eu diria que é o Shino, mais esse eu nunca vi. Respondeu_

_O moço para na frente dos dois e fala._

_-Por favor, me ajudem, ninguém pode me ver desse jeito, to sem chakra e não agüento mais correr, deixa eu me esconder ai um pouco?_

_-É você Shino?_

_-É claro, quem mais seria?. Responde indo para trás do balcão dos ninjas se sentando no chão abraçando os joelhos quase contendo a respiração._

_Os dois olham para o lado do portão e vem uma nuvem vindo em direção a vila._

_-Uma nuvem no chão? Pergunta Kotetsu_

_-É uma nuvem, nuvem de mulheres!!!? Respondeu em quase pergunta _

_Elas pararam e quase assinaram o livro até que uma garota ruiva perguntou _

_-Não entrou nenhum ninja aqui?_

_-Ninja?. Respondeu os dois em coro._

_-É, moreno, alto, com um casaco rasgado na frente e com um óculos tipo __Ozzy Osbourne__ nos o vimos vindo para cá. Disse uma morena à frente do grupo de mulheres._

_-Não, ninguém entrou com essas características. Falou Izumo com seriedade, o que não deixava de ser verdade._

_-Ahh, obrigada ele deve ter desviado em volta da vila, vamos garotas vocês pela esquerda e nos pela direita, vamos cercar ele, dessa vez ele não nos escapa. Disse como se encontrá-lo fosse a missão da vida delas. _

_Depois de um tempo ele se levanta e Kotetsu pergunta._

_-Porque você está se escondendo?_

_-Por isso. Falau, tirando a mão que esta segurando o óculos no rosto e soltando a outra que segurava o que havia restado do casaco, nisso o óculos cai revelando os olhos em um tom de cinza em um dia de neblina e um rosto em perfeita harmonia com pescoço e tórax, já que suas roupas estavam em frangalhos. Se ele saísse andando assim pela vila, colocaria qualquer um da vila no chinelo. Uchiha Sasuke cairia do trono._

_-Parem de me olhar como se eu fosse um monstro, porque vocês acham que eu ando com essas roupas quase me escondendo? Acham que eu gosto de ser perseguido e com mulheres aos meus pés? Termina a frase ofegante, nisso Kotetsu já havia juntado o óculos e começa a tentar colá-lo com fita crepe e Izumo lhe estendendo o casaco._

_-Então era você que elas queriam isso deve ajudar até você chegar a sua casa. Diz Kotetsu entregando o óculos._

_-Obrigado, vou ser eternamente grato a vocês. E ela vai andando o mais rápido que seu corpo agüentava para casa. _

_-É seria mesmo um problema se descobrissem o que esse garoto esconde debaixo de toda aquela roupa. Fala Izumo. Só aumentaria o numero de garotas no fã clube dele._

_-E cairia o de Sasuke. Disse Kotetsu. Mas é melhor deixar como está vamos deixar ele com á vida tranqüila que tem." _

:

Tinha dias que as crianças os tiravam do serio, tudo bem que elas seriam o futuro da vila mais em algumas tarde elas poderiam dar uma folga para eles.

E deram, mas no fim sobrou para Kakashi 'ajudar'.

:

"_-Tio. Tio. Gritava o pirra... quer dizer a criança, para Kakashi que apesar dos cabelos em uma cor acinzentada não tinha chego aos 30 anos._

_-O que foi? Disse se agachando ficando na altura delas._

_-Pega a bola pra nois?_

_-Nos, é nós não nois ta! Pego sim. E nisso subiu na arvore e pegou a bola, e nisso ela simplesmente explodiu e Kakashi cai a mais ou menos uns 3 metros, rendendo um enorme galo na cabeça, o pest.. Criança chega perto do ninja que está no chão e se agacha e diz._

_-Obrigada tio, nois agradece ninguém mais caia nessa pegadinha. E sai dando risada._

_-Seus pestes! É a única coisa que diz."_

:

Hinata que por sua vez gaguejava somente para Naruto, mas naquela tarde ele foi trocado por um cachorro.

:

"_-Essa missão até que foi fácil né hinata? Disse Kiba assinando o registro._

_-É, foi sim, mas senti falta do Akamaru, será que ele já melhorou?_

_-Melhorou sim, olha ele vindo lá. Então tudo acontece tão rápido que os olhos dos dois ninjas quase não vem a cena por completa._

_Akamaru_

_Kiba_

_Hinata _

_Chão_

_No fim das quatro cenas só se vêem quatro pernas, quatro braços e um rabo balançando feliz. Kiba conseguiu se levantar, quando se vira para ajudar Hinata, Akamaru pula novamente sobre ela lambendo todo o rosto da Hyuuga, deixando-a vermelha como um pimentão, gesto esse que o cachorro até então só fazia com seu dono._

_-Vejo que Akamaru sentiu mais falta de você do que de mim. E foi caminhando cabisbaixo._

_-Akamaru vai com o Kiba vai... Dizia tentando afastar o cão que não saia de cima do corpo dela_

_-É impressão minha ou o Kiba ficou com ciúmes do Akamaru com a Hinata? Perguntou Izumo"_

:

O dia estava muito quente, o céu sem nuvens uma verdadeira imensidão azul, Kotetsu olhava o mar azul acima de sua cabeça e não pode deixar de lembrar-se do azul dos olhos de certa loira.

:

"_-Kotetsu-kun. Gritava a Ino, para o guarda que olhava distraidamente o céu._

_-Yo, Ino-san que deseja? Perguntou_

_-Bem eu desejo um guarda roupas completo novo, um ano de férias em uma ilha paradisíaca, poder comer muito e não engordar nada, ter meu cabelo sempre sedoso, uma férias daquela louca de hokage. A última disse quase em um sussurro._

_-Deixe-me reformular minha pergunta, o que posso ajudar?_

_-Vim buscar os registros de hoje para a Tsunade-sama, Sakura está no ocupada no hospital e acabou sobrando pra mim. _

_-Esta aqui, moçinha. Disse estendendo os livros_

_-Obrigada. Falou dando um sorisso e se afastando dos dois ninjas._

_-Ino-san. Chamou Izumo._

_-Nani._

_-Tem chiclete grudado no seu cabelo. Falou_

_-Quêêê!!! Gritou com um tremido estranho no olho esquerdo e pegando o cabelo quase em estado de pânico e saindo correndo._

_-Você tinha que abrir a boca? Se eu não falei nada porque você disse? Perguntou Kotetsu repreendendo o amigo._

_-Por quê? Porque eu não gosto dela, garotinha fútil."_

:

Ser o próximo na linha de sucessão na liderança do clã não era pouca responsabilidade, mas para Chouji, era mais fácil dar a ultima batatinha do pacote do que dobrar os velhos do clã.

:

"_-Yo Izumo, Kotetsu, que vocês contam de bom? Como a entrada na vila e essas coisas. Nisso olhou para o lado e suspirou aliviado. Sabe o que mais odeio alem de ter que ficar sem minhas preciosas batatas? Disse tirando um pacote da bolsa que sempre carregava consigo. _

_-O que? Perguntou Kotetsu já imaginando a resposta._

_-Ter que aturar aqueles velhos do clã. Respondeu abrindo um pacote e pegando algumas e colocando na boca._

_-Mais por quê? O que eles de mais, são só velhos que precisam ter alguma coisa pra fazer. Disse Kotetsu com uma mão no queixo olhando para o rapaz que comia a sua frente. Izumo, já não esta na hora da gente ir almoçar?_

_-Não. Respondeu enquanto observava algo distante. O que eles têm demais em Chouji?_

_-O que? Eu não posso dormir até tarde, não posso ir comer churrasco com meus colegas de equipe, tenho que ficar treinando o dia todo e o pior de tudo quando não estou treinando ou com eles tenho que ficar 'fazendo social' com os moradores mais sem poder comer minhas batatas. Disse pegando a ultima batatinha do pacote e levando até a boca, para depois dar um suspiro de satisfação._

_-Bom então é melhor você voltar a fazer social porque eles estão voltando. Falou Izumo enquanto tomava o pacote da mão do gordinho simpático._

_-Merda mesmo, quer ver que eles querem que eu vá falar com a Hokage 'vá veja se ela não tem uma missão bem interessante para você?' disse em um to de deboche._

_-Chouji-san. Chamava uma velhinha com cara de simpática. Vamos temos que ir a outros lugares e depois falar com Tsunade-sama, quem sabe não apareceu uma missão bem legal para você. _

_-Não disse que ela falaria isso. Disse se virando._

_-Chouji, limpa. Falou Kotetsu indicando em si a parte da roupa em que havia vestígios de batatinhas._

_-Ahh obrigada. Até._

:

Já eram 18 horas o turno de 12 horas se fechava.

"-Nada mais justo do que ir para casa descansar." Disse Kotetsu levantando e esprigancando.

"-Descansar? Não fizemos nada, não passou ninguém." Disse um Izumo revoltado. "Amanha mesmo vou pedir para a Hokage que me passe uma missão decente de um ninja da vila da folha!"

"-Você não é louco, se ela me tirar daqui pode ter certeza que acabo com sua raça!" Disse serio.

"-Tá preguiçoso, mas semana que vem não quero ficar aqui, quero sair por aqueles portões." Disse com os olhos iluminados.

"-Tá, ta. Semana que vem." _Até semana que vem faço você mudar de idéia_ pensou Kotetsu com um olhar maligno para o portão.

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

_Reviews!?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ss – Hoje 15/07 dia dos Homens, garotos de nossa vida, por favor se comportem – sS_

_Dedicatória - Para Fer-chan, que me encheu meu saco para dar uma continuidade. Então sendo uma pessoa muito boa de coração e estando de férias das aulas, cheguei do serviço e fui para o computador fazer uma "boa" amiga feliz. _

_Espero que com isso faça outras pessoas rirem também. _

**Só os ninjas do portão vêem II**

_._

Disclaimer: Naruto assim como muitas outras coisas não me pertencem, mas isso nunca foi novidade para ninguém.

_._

Narração

"- Dialogo"

_"-Lembrança ou pensamento"_

_._

_._

_._

Logo após a guerra e as varias baixas que houve na vila um pouco da normalidade segue para alguns poucos ninjas, como os guardas dos portões voltando a sua rotina de ver quem entra e sai da vila oculta da folha.

"-Algumas coisas nunca mudam, né." Diz Kotetsu com os olhos fechados.

"-Podem mudar, sempre mudam, se fosse há algum tempo atrás duvido que ficássemos aqui sentados tranquilamente enquanto eles chegam." Falou enquanto apontava para o ninja e 2 crianças uma de mais ou menos 5 e outra de 2 anos, ambas correndo em direção dos guardas para tristeza de ambos.

"-Kami-sama, nos ajude eu imploro." Começou a orar silenciosamente Kotetsu lembrando-se da ultima cena que aqueles dois haviam aprontado.

:

"_-Komori e Kobu parem já com isso ou conto para as mães de vocês." Gritou Shikamaru já um o ultimo fio de sua paciência se arrebentando. "Nunca mais, nunca mais juro pelos meus cabelos que nunca mais fico com esses dois..." resmungava e resmungava, enquanto as crianças continuavam um a empurrar o outro, Komori sem se importar de usar a força que herdara de sua mãe Temari e Kobu improvisando genjutsu do nível mais básicos para fazer os golpes nada sutis passarem direto por seu braço._

"_-Quem viu e quem te vê, o tranquilo e mais problemático ninja de baba de duas crianças fazendo ameaças de baixo nível, há há há. " Tirou sarro Kotetsu quando ele chegou perto do balção para assinar o livro._

"_-Olha só como ele fica bem de carregador, Kotetsu logo ele que sempre viajou com mínimo e o mais essencial do básico, só para evitar contratempos, se pudesse gravaria essa imagem para a posteridade." Brincou Izumo, com um largo sorriso, empurrando o livro para ele._

"_-Isso, isso mesmo tirem sarro da desgraça alheia, um dia vocês teram seus filhos e vão precisar de ajuda para cuidar e sabe quem vai negar? Sabe? EU." Disse apontando o dedo indicador para o rosto. "Porque cuidar de uma criança é normal, duas é aceitável quando são tranquilas, mas essas aqui..." apontou para os dois que estavam no chão mexendo na areia "...são impossíveis." Completou e assinou os 3 nomes, empurrando o livro para eles._

"_Para de reclamar esses dois que se juntar não dão nem sua altura ou 10% do seu peso não podem fazer tanto estrago." Disse Kotetsu fechando o livro, e balançando a cabeça._

"_-Certo, então fiquem com eles durante 10 minutos só o tempo de levar isso em casa e ir ao banheiro, ok?" Avisou enquanto se afastava e seguia seu caminho._

_30 minutos depois..._

_A faixa do nariz de Kotetsu arrancada..._

_O cabelo de Izumo bagunçado e algumas partes do rosto com vergões..._

_Cadeiras bagunçadas, livros com folhas faltando..._

_Um grande caos por causa do choro excessivo de duas crianças que pediam desesperadamente por suas mães..._

_Shikamaru volta._

:

"-Boa tarde, como vai?" perguntou Izumo

"- Hmm." Balbuciou algo sem sentido.

"-Quanto tempo vão ficar?" Perguntou novamente sem obter nenhuma resposta, olhou para o Kotetsu com uma enorme interrogação na testa e após um simples levantar de sobrancelha, partiu para o discurso para os visitantes de primeira viagem, "-Aqui na Vila Oculta de Folha, temos regras que sempre devem ser seguidas, como informar nome, vila de origem, tempo de passagem, se está acompanhado..." Mais não terminou o discurso, pois uma figura conhecida pareceu ofegante.

"-Desculpa pessoal, ele está de mau humor por temos que vir aqui novamente, sabe com tudo aquilo que já aconteceu antes. " Disse Suigetsu

"-Ahhh, bom dia Juugo." Cumprimentou sem jeito lembrando-se do fato ocorrido há alguns meses atrás.

:

"_-Ahhh, por hoje chega." Falou se esticando todo antes de ter sua atenção voltada para outro lado. "Izumo, eii olha quem tá de saída." Chamou o colega com nada mais que um fio de voz que somente quem o conhecia bem poderia entender._

"_-Olhar quem? Sabe que não quero pensar nesse lugar pelo final de semana todo..." Foi quando viu o motivo de atenção._

_Dois homens, um muito alto e outro muito branco como leite, um vermelho poderia ser de vergonha ou raiva e um alterado como se quisesse fugir o mais rápido possível._

"_-Eu já disse que você tem que se controlar, não é só porque o Sasuke não está por perto que tudo está liberado você ainda tem que manter o controle." Andava mais rápido, até chegar ao balcão, "estamos de saída, agora, sem previsão de volta." Suigetsu falava rápido como se já quisesse estar a quilômetros de distancia._

"_-Mais Sui, ela é tão linda, poderosa e com ela eu não me alteraria nunca mais, o poder dela está ao redor, em todo o ar que ela respira e em os aspectos possíveis." Disse Juugo com um olhar que não mostrava vergonha muito menos raiva e sim paixão, aquele tipo que faz ficar pensando QUANDO ISSO VAI ACONTECER COMIGO._

"_-Mais Sui o escambal, ela é linda, concordo, mas o poder dela esta no cargo que ela tem ela é a HOKAGE, e tem o ero-sennin que já demarcou território e não tem lugar para mais ninguém, muito menos você."_

_Ambos ninjas assinaram, Suigetsu pego o braço do amigo e tentou o puxar o mais rápido possível para sair da vila, a ultima coisa que escutaram foi "O Sasuke vai ter que saber o que você andou fazendo." Kotetsu e Izumo ficaram sem entender bem o que estava acontecendo e supondo muitas coisas que ficaram no ar, somente no momento que viram um sapo vermelho com um selo nas costas indo na mesma direção que os ninjas entenderam algumas coisas._

:

A manhã de segunda era sempre um tormento, muita gente saindo mais querendo entrar, as filas estavam no mesmo nível, Kotetsu estava com quem chegava e o serviço era mais chato, tudo demorava, precisava de uma paciência maior coisa que as pessoas não estavam tendo o que não era nenhuma novidade, Izumo tinha a fila de que estava indo embora ou quem tinha missões particulares, sempre tinha um que tentava se aproveitar ou mostrar boa vontade demais esses dependendo dos humores passavam sem maiores problemas, mas uma pessoa em particular sempre tentava assinar a distancia.

"-Sabe Kotetsu, ele está lá atrás parado como quem não quer nada e você sabe o que sempre acontece." Disse tentando prestar atenção em três coisas ao mesmo tempo, a senhora na sua frete, o portão para ninguém sair sem assinar e no malandro e seus pinceis.

"-Bom, a gente já precisou de ajuda assim como ele, e você está com essa fila, se eu pudesse... você já sabe o que faria."

"-Não, comigo ele não vai ter moleza, pode ser o que for não vou deixar ele passar assim tão facilmente." Reclamou e deu um sorriso amistoso para a senhora que seguia seu caminho.

E pensar que se passara apenas dois dias.

:

_Era segunda-feira de novo, duas filas enormes haviam se formado Izumo ficou a de chegada e Kotetsu com a de saída, ambo um tanto atarefados tentando manter uma certa ordem no lugar apesar da cooperação ser pequena._

"_-Não senhora, a assinatura é aqui..." disse apontando para o x no livro, "e não esqueça de colocar o local e quanto tempo pretende ficar." Pedia e mostrava pela milésima vez, como gostaria que não fosse fraude escrever pelo menos essas duas ultimas informações._

_A fila de saída, pelo menos hoje estava tranquila, Kotetsu mostrava e eles obedeciam até o próprio estava abismado com a rapidez com que faziam._

"_-Isso mesmo, seu nome, quem solicitou, destino e tempo de viajem, depois pode ir e boa viajem." Dizendo isso olhou para o amigo e deu um sorriso como quem diz 'meu serviço vou terminar primeiro lá lá...'_

_Ainda estava com a senhora quando uma mancha se aproximou lentamente pelo chão._

_Ela não tinha uma forma ou destino definido, somente passava de um lado para o outro._

_De repente ela começou a subir o balcão e ficou parada ao lado do livro, sem nenhum movimento como se fosse uma sombra de um galho, completamente parado. _

_Quando Izumo percebeu uma presença estranha um nome já havia sido escrito._

"_-Sai... Sai.." O movimento com a kunai foi tão rápido que pegou o livro pelo meio, assustando a senhora e fazendo a mancha retroceder, nisso ele pulou em cima do balcão e viu o dono da fraude, com um só pulo saiu correndo atrás dele, em plenos pulmões. "-Volta aqui Sai seu fraudulento furador de fila."_

_Kotetsu por sua vez que antes sorria feliz fechou a cara e olhou para a senhora que continuava parada com a caneta na mão e perguntou._

"_-A senhora já conseguiu assinar?" Perguntou receoso._

"_-O que é mesmo que tenho que fazer mesmo?"_

:

Plantões de 24 horas eram os mais estressante para se fazer, o bom era que só acontecia a cada 30 dias.

"-Quero ir dormir primeiro." Reclamou Izumo quando Kotetsu chegou com uma garrafa de chá. "Não aguento mais."

"-Larga de ser reclamão, esse é o melhor plantão para se fazer..." olhou para o colega e sorriu "...quando os ninjas colocam para fora seu verdadeiro lado. "

"-Por falar de verdadeiro lado olha quem está saindo essa noite de novo, será que ele tem compromissos agendados com nosso horário? Não estou sabendo de nenhuma despedida de solteiro ou festa..."Olhou para o rapaz e o chamou. "Hei Hyuuga, não esta esquecendo nada?"

Ele simplesmente olhou e foi na direção da guarita, sem nenhuma palavra, simplesmente colocou seu nome e saiu.

"-Bom ele com toda a certeza não quer dividir onde será o passeio, só que quando voltar saberemos o resultado, principalmente se houver sake aonde ele for." Disse Kotetsu fechando o livro e pegando sua caneca de chá. "-Sempre sabemos o resultado final."

:

_Faltava apenas 5 minutos para as 5 horas da manhã, os dois guardas somente bocejavam e contavam os minutos para dar 6 horas logo, chuveiro, cama e no mínimo 8 horas de sono._

"_-Olha quem tá chegando." Disse Izumo apontando para três ninjas que chegavam, dois andavam com suas pernas mais um entre ele estava sendo puxado, quando viram de quem se tratava não puderam deixar de levantar e os olhos brilharem e o queixo cair, pois..._

_Desde quando..._

_Hyuuga Neji, o ninja gênio, era carregado._

"_-O que aconteceu com ele?" Perguntou Izumo, enquanto seu amigo tampava a boca tentando em vão segurar o riso._

"_-Você ainda pergunta o que aconteceu? Izumo meu caro amigo inocente é só respirar fundo, o cheiro do sake esta quase no mesmo nível da Hokage." Kiba e Sai assinaram e com pouco sucesso tentaram acordar o ninja adormecido._

"_-Cara, não faz isso, olha o vexame.." Falava um... "-Logo toda vila acorda e sua reputação vai para o lixo.." Completava o outro... "A gente vai te largar aqui, não pense que vamos nos arrepender." Falava e balançava a cabeça indignado. _

"_-Deixa ele dormi aqui atrás até a hora de irmos embora, até lá o pior já deve ter passado." Disse Kotetsu com uma cara fingida de quem quer ajudar. _

_Os quatro somente se entreolharam e com sorrisos cumplices colocaram ele deitado na cama que havia sido armada em algum momento da noite, o corpo do ninja sobre a cama estava sem vida, mais pálido do que o normal, Kiba e Sai simplesmente deram as costas e foram embora dando risada. Kotetsu e Izumo ficaram imaginando que fim teria aquela historia quando certa ninja soubesse o que poderia acontecer._

_Havia passado apenas 30 minutos quando Neji mostrou alguns resquícios de vida, primeiro resmungou, depois começou a arrancar a camisa e a resmungar novamente, quando sem mais nem menos levantou e começou a discursar._

"_-Hoje meus 'calos codega', a vida de nosso mais preguiçoso Shikawaaiiii 'codega' acaba, 'termiga', fininho, já eraaa. Como todos devem saber ser casado é como se voltasse a morar com a mãe, num da pá faze nada, não 'podi' deixa 'ropa' no chão, 'tuaia' na cama, vem 'uma tal' ajudar e o pior 'de tudos', sustentar a casa e 'axudar' a pagar todos os cartões que ela consegui 'estorar' e num é segredo pra ninguém 'qui' da mãe pra mulher com quem ele se amagar a 'difegenga' é nada. As duas ne fazem querer fazer 'xiixiii', de tão 'nervogas', de humor inconstante. Então meu 'cado codega' tente ser feliz. Agora 'vamo' cai de bocaa..."_

_Tanto Izumo quanto Kotetsu estáticos, ficaram olhando quando o ninja com as roupas muito desarrumadas assinou o livro e foi embora._

"_-DROGAAAAA, por causa desse plantão perdemos..."Começou Izumo._

"_-...MAIS UMA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEIRO." Terminou Kotetsu._

:

Kotetsu e Izumo estava com os livros da semana, a mais nova regra que eram obrigados a seguir pois com todas as baixas da guerra e os poucos ninjas que ficaram serviços pequenos os próprios que executassem deveriam reportar para a hokage, já estavam próximo a sala de Tsunade quando uma conversa chamam a atenção deles.

"-Temos que informar a eles." Disse Tsunade à outra pessoa.

"-Vai ser difícil, eles dois estão juntos desde pequenos." Disse Sakura.

"-Eles não vão se separar somente sair da guarda dos portões, estamos precisando de mais ninjas em campo."

Nesse momento a porta se abre e Sakura olha para eles.

"-Bom Tsunade-sama, a sua reunião das 18hrs chegou." Falou deu as costas para a hokage pegou os livros sem nenhuma dificuldade e se despediu.

"-Bom garotos, a missão de vocês nos portões acabam hoje agora eles vão ser o caminho que vocês assim como os outros terão que ir e voltar bem."

Ambos ficaram calados.

.

.

.

The end

_Viu um balão de dialogo logo abaixo e uma frase em azul sublinhado?_

_Bom já sabe o que significa!_

_Bjoo bando de pessoas_


End file.
